


Одеть женщину

by Suzu_Sol



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mini, Pre-Het, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzu_Sol/pseuds/Suzu_Sol
Summary: Ватануки одевает Юко в кимоно





	Одеть женщину

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Eswet  
> Написано на WTF Kimono 2015  
> При наведении курсора на японский термин выпадает подсказка

Ватануки отодвинул фусума и тут же задвинул их обратно.  
— Госпожа Юко! Оденьтесь немедленно!  
— Я и позвала тебя, чтобы ты меня одел, глупенький.  
— Пусть это сделают Мару и Моро! Они девочки! Они!..  
— Заняты моим поручением. К тому же ты очень хорошо подбираешь мне наряды. Ну же, не заставляй бедную одинокую женщину ждать. Я скоро замёрзну!  
— А нечего было раздеваться до трусов! — Ватануки похлопал себя по горящим щекам.  
— Могу и трусы снять, — насмешливо предложила Юко. Ватануки тяжело вздохнул. Ну вот что за женщина? Только бы подколоть его!  
Он вновь отодвинул фусума и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Госпожа Юко сидела на кушетке, закинув ногу на ногу, и курила любимую трубку с длинным мундштуком. Запах ароматного табака заполнил комнату, дым свивался лентами и кольцами, плыл в воздухе подобно узорам по шёлку, скрадывал очертания предметов. Ватануки чихнул. Помахал ладонью перед собой, отгоняя дым. Осмотрелся — в углу были свалены дзюбаны, несколько кимоно, пояса, шарфики и шнуры. Ватануки всплеснул руками:  
— Госпожа Юко! — решительно устремился к горе одежды, опустился на колени и принялся сортировать и складывать метры цветного шёлка в разные стопки.  
— Я пыталась выбрать, что мне надеть на приём к министру.  
— М…министру? — Ватануки выронил чёрное кимоно с белым узором по подолу. Кажется, такое носили замужние дамы на свадьбы своих дочерей и сыновей. Ватануки не первый раз одевал Юко, но до сих пор приходилось много гуглить и читать и про европейские наряды, и про китайские, и, конечно же, про японские. И цеплять ко всему бумажки с названиями, чтобы быстрее запомнить. В руках у него было куротомесодэ — очень строгое и красивое кимоно, хотел бы Ватануки увидеть Юко в нём хоть раз. Он вздохнул и поправил очки на переносице.  
— Значит, надо что-то официальное и сдержанное...  
Отложил синее иромудзи с моном на спине и плечах, к нему горчичный оби и тёмно-алый шарфик обиагэ. Подумал и к комплекту приложил нежно-сиреневый нагадзюбан в тканых бабочках. Или это хададзюбан? Нет, хададзюбан — нательное бельё. Кивнул себе и спохватился:  
— Госпожа Юко! У вас пожелания есть?  
— А я уж думала, ты про меня забыл, — смешок упал камушком в озеро. — Что-нибудь с золотом и алым.  
Ватануки с сомнением глянул на Юко, обмахивающуюся веером. Тут же отвернулся и воскликнул:  
— Прикройтесь чем-нибудь!  
— Хорошо-хорошо, только не вопи. Хотя ты очень мило краснеешь, Ватануки-тян. — Юко мелодично и издевательски рассмеялась. Зашуршала ткань, краем глаза Ватануки видел, как вспархивает с пола небрежно брошенная домашняя юката, открывая взору огромный золотой оби.  
Золото и алое… Может, бледно-бледно розовое хомонги с ткаными кленовыми листьями и золотым и алым мелким шитьём по всему подолу, на рукаве и по плечам, а вместе с ним красный оби? Или — он сверился с очередной шпаргалкой — нежно-сиреневое цукэсагэ с лентой узора с белыми журавлями, с алым оби и золотым шнуром? Но Юко такая яркая, бледные оттенки на ней бессмысленны. А как сочетать насыщенные тона, чтобы не получилось кричаще и пошло? Невозможная это наука — подбор одежды!  
— Что ты там топчешься. Давай красное хомонги с листьями, чёрный оби с золотыми бабочками, жёлтый обиагэ и алый шнур.  
— Но это вызывающе! Вы бы ещё бант спереди завязали, как дома ходите!  
— Дома я так хожу, потому что ты отказываешься меня одевать, а сама пояс сзади завязать я не могу. И потом, на кушетке лежать с узлом на спине неудобно, — Юко тянула слова с ноткой обиды, неважно прикрывающей иронию. Да она и не старалась её скрыть!  
— А ещё вам нравится эпатировать публику, — сердито возразил Ватануки, вытаскивая из стенного шкафа корректирующие пояса, утяжку, таби. — Вот, надевайте. — Он подошёл к Юко и протянул носочки и всё остальное.  
С демонстративным вздохом Юко наклонилась и влезла узкой ступней в один таби. Накинутая на плечи юката при этом распахнулась, и пышная белоснежная грудь колыхнулась в такт движению.  
Ватануки разозлился. Хватит издеваться над ним! Он выхватил из стопки белья узкую маечку.  
— Утяжка. А потом ещё надо будет поверх хададзюбана замотать грудь!  
— Вот ещё!!! Я ведьма, мне можно и так!  
— Вы надеваете кимоно, ваша фигура должна быть похожа на цилиндр!  
— Я против! У меня прекрасная фигура!  
— И официальный приём у министра! — непреклонно наступал Ватануки.  
— А чем я дышать буду?!  
— Воздухом! — съязвил Ватануки и изловчился, натянул на голову Юко утяжку и заставил просунуть тонкие руки в проймы. Пальцы обожгло касание прохладных острых сосков, когда он потянул маечку вниз, и Ватануки отдёрнул руки. Не лапать! У него есть прекрасная Химавари-тян!  
— Тут есть молния спереди, Ватануки!  
— Вот сами бы и надевали!  
— Хватит квохтать, поворачивайся, или я опоздаю! — и проворчала под нос: — Всё-таки это кощунство, утягивать такую грудь.  
Дальше дело пошло бодрее. Надев на Юко тонюсенький белый хададзюбан и подвязав его узким пояском, Ватануки нацепил поверх пояс с застёжкой-липучкой: убрать прогиб спины. Так, теперь плечи… Он одёрнул складки на талии и накинул на Юко V-образную полоску ткани, чтобы кимоно красиво и ровно лежало на плечах и груди, а не заминалось и не шло волнами. Это он запомнил даже без подглядывания в шпаргалку. Это было, в конце концов, логично с точки зрения геометрии.  
— Представляешь, если бы мне пришлось раздеваться, как это могло бы выглядеть?! А пока всё это снимешь, семь потов сойдёт! — бубнила в потолок Юко и всё норовила навалиться на Ватануки грудью.  
— Надели бы европейское вечернее платье, — огрызнулся он, оборачивая вокруг узкой талии и высокой груди широкую полосу ткани, чтобы выровнять их.  
— Сказано было в приглашении прийти в кимоно, — Юко пихнула его бедром и подмигнула.  
— Прекратите.  
— Что ты такой скучный! — она ущипнула его за щеку. — Или скажешь, я страшная?  
— Нет, — невозмутимо ответил Ватануки. Стадию нервов и бешенства он благополучно прошёл, наступил благословенный пофигизм. — Но я здесь не для того.  
Погордившись собой несколько секунд, Ватануки приуныл. Ни мысли о любимой девушке, ни вспоминания дыхательных упражнений Доумеки, ни попытки разозлиться не помогали. Юко пахла тонко — сливой и резко — табаком, смотрела из-под полуприкрытых век глазами цвета запёкшейся крови отстранённо, но словно бы в душу. Заколотые наверх волосы подчёркивали линию тонкой шеи, оттеняли белизну кожи, а выпущенные пряди скользили по плечам и груди, обнимая их, пока она была раздета, тёмными кольцами, как змеи. И даже уже в слоях ткани и поясов Юко была статна и хороша.  
Но вряд ли сам Ватануки нравился Юко. Она играла от скуки, потому что стоять столбом и только иногда поворачиваться, пока тебя одевают, наверняка утомительно. Ватануки смущённо поправил очки, вздохнул и достал чёрный шёлковый нагадзюбан, расписанный бледно-голубыми веерами. Придирчиво осмотрел сменный подворотничок, нашитый на основной. Нет, чистый, отпарывать и стирать не нужно. Отлично!  
— Надеюсь, у министра всё хорошо с кондиционерами, или я сварюсь во всём этом.  
— Донуки не будем надевать.  
Ватануки несколько недель учился подвязывать одновременно хомонги и донуки и был не прочь похвастаться навыком. Но донуки — дополнительный слой кимоно из дорогого шёлка и шёлка попроще — на современном хомонги был сымитирован дополнительным слоем ткани в рукавах и на изнанке подола. Масло масляное выйдет. Ватануки покачал головой и отложил донуки. Когда-то это была принадлежность гардероба очень состоятельных дам. Немного жаль, что он вышел из обихода после Второй мировой. Но раз он болтался в гардеробе Юко, значит… значит… она такая старая?!  
— Юко-сан, — от волнения Ватануки перешёл на официоз. — А… а сколько вам лет?  
— Неприлично такое спрашивать у девушки.  
— Да какая вы девушка?! — взорвался Ватануки и поймал взгляд Юко, тёмный и печальный. Нет, она не обиделась, она… с грустью подтверждала его мысли. С грустью, потому что не вечно она могла быть с Ватануки, наставлять его и обучать, и стоило ценить те дни, что они были вместе, ведь Юко скоро уйдёт…  
Ватануки помотал головой, избавляясь от наваждения. Что? Она говорила об этом вскользь и в шутку, но он не думал, что это правда, что Ведьма Измерений может исчезнуть. Его Юко…  
В полном молчании он подвязал при помощи толстого и широкого датэдзимэ — и как всё это запомнить-то?! — нагадзюбан и взял в руки хомонги под цвет глаз Юко, с редкими золотыми листьями и тремя монами-бабочками. Держать это кимоно в руках было приятно, вес его ощущался значительно, и пахло оно по-особому. Прекрасное, как сама Юко. Плотный шёлк ложился на плечи и руки идеально, кожа приобретала нежно-розовый оттенок.  
Ватануки взялся за кружевной подкладной воротничок и скептически посмотрел на Юко. Впрочем, нагадзюбан по краю рукавов тоже был в кружевах; раз уж пошли в отрыв и нарушение правил, то чего мелочиться? Он улыбнулся, и Юко понимающе ухмыльнулась в ответ. На её щеках горел румянец, и она больше не была похожа на привидение. Скорей уж на нечисть, ту, на которую она время от времени охотилась. Или поручала охотиться Ватануки.  
Он заложил складку пониже талии, потянул спинку кимоно вниз, отводя воротник на пять сантиметров от шеи, чтобы линия красиво подчёркивала нежный загривок, и едва удержался от того, чтобы прижаться к оголившемуся участку кожи губами. Ну что за напасть! Ватануки опять покраснел и фыркнул, когда Юко некуртуазно почесала седьмой позвонок.  
Последним шёл пояс оби. Выбор встал между двумя узлами из десятка нарисованных на другой бумажке. Помучавшись и перевязав пару раз пояс, доведя Юко до гневных воплей, Ватануки остановился на хана-цунодаси, заложил барабан, закрепил шарфом с подушечкой внутри, продел хвосты так, чтобы они торчали крыльями по бокам, и отер пот со лба. Перевязал шнур-обидзимэ красивым узлом, потом глянул в шпаргалку, распустил узел, прицепил пряжку и затянул шнур наново. Всего-то и дел!  
Юко придирчиво осмотрела себя в зеркале, взяла со столика с украшениями и косметикой цветок и приложила к волосам.  
— Как тебе, Ватануки? — с улыбкой спросила она.  
— Вы бы ещё высокие гэта надели бы. Те, что чёрные-лаковые и расписные, — буркнул Ватануки.  
— Отличная идея!  
— Я пошутил! — он вцепился себе в волосы и попытался побиться головой о деревянную перекладину фусума, но его остановил голос Юко:  
— Ты что делаешь? Немедленно одевайся, мы выходим через пять минут!  
— Что-о-о-о?! А раньше вы сказать не могли?  
  
Довольные Мару и Моро прикрыли фусума и хихикнули в ладошки. Сведение Ватануки с госпожой Юко шло успешно.  



End file.
